gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Luis' Apartment
In The Ballad of Gay Tony, the player is supplied with only one safehouse in the form of an apartment in North Holland, which serves as Luis Fernando Lopez' home. The safehouse is available upon completion of the first mission of the game, "I luv L.C.". Description Design Located in a historic building on Galveston Avenue north of Wardite Street in North Holland, Algonquin, the apartment is only one block south from Playboy X's Penthouse and L.C. Cage Fighters. The apartment is also located one block north from the Holland Hospital Center, two blocks north from the Northwood Burger Shot restaurant, one block west of Algonquin's only TW@ Internet cafe, and two blocks south from Luis' mother's residence. Facing Galveston Avenue, the safehouse is also located along the same street as both Maisonette 9 and Hercules, which are situated down the road in The Meat Quarter and Westminster, respectively. Based on the ground floor, the interior of Luis' apartment encompasses only two compact rooms. The main room serves as a living area, dining area and kitchen, while the second room, separated only by curtains, houses the apartment's bedroom. A second door next to the bedroom, presumably leading to the bathroom, is inaccessible. While modest in size, the apartment is considerably tidy and well furnished with tasteful decors. The apartment provides the player with the usual amenities, including a bed in the bedroom to save games, a Panoramic flatscreen television, and access to Luis' preset wardrobe; Internet access is not available in the safehouse. A "Residents Parking Only" parking space that can support up to two vehicles is also provided outside. After the completion of all 15 Base Jumps, a Parachute is available in the apartment. Weapon rewards for completing Drug Wars will also spawn within the apartment. The radio station playing inside the apartment is San Juan Sounds. Northwoodapartment-TBOGT-livingspace.jpg|Living area of the apartment. Northwoodapartment-TBOGT-bedroom.jpg|Bedroom of the apartment. Northwoodapartment-TBOGT-kitchen.jpg|Kitchen and dining area of the apartment. Detailing A number of Luis' personal belongings can be found around the apartment, including: *Three military portraits of Luis' father are hung up around the apartment: One in the living area, another over the dining table, and the third picture in the bedroom. *Similarly, a photograph of Luis and his mother is hung over the dining table, next to one of his father's portraits. *A Higgins Helitours "Chopper Operator Certificate" with Luis' name is hung next to the entranceway into the bedroom. *A dumbbell set can be found at the corner of the bedroom, indicating Luis may have worked out. *A black gaming console is placed next to the apartment's entertainment center, bearing a "TOSHI" brand. *A miniature Brown Streak figure is placed on the entertainment center. *The apartment has substantial collections of magazines, movies and music CDs, including one by OG Loc. Glitches *Due to a designer error, the traffic flow on the road running past the apartment passes through the parking space, which can cause passing vehicles to crash into the player's vehicles, which can severely damage them or move them out of the parking space. *Some vehicles parked in the parking space can move towards the curb whenever they de/respawn, which can result in them disappearing if they are not parked fully in the parking space. *When the player loads a save game on the PC version of the game, the television screen will be smashed and won't function. This can be fixed by saving and reloading the game. Trivia *On the bookcase in the living area, a magazine features Millie Perkins' character model. *A calender in the kitchen marks the dates supposed to be the release date of the game for the PlayStation 3 and PC before it was delayed. *Parking spaces from Grand Theft Auto IV and The Lost and Damned are available and can be used by the player but they are not marked on the map. Navigation es:Apartamento de Luis López pl:Luis's Apartment ru:Квартира Луиса Category:Locations in GTA IV in Algonquin Category:Safehouses in GTA IV Category:Safehouses Category:Locations in GTA IV Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Locations in GTA Chinatown Wars in Algonquin